Secretos y Verdades: El camino hacia el final
by The-Real-ADN
Summary: El final se acerca... Grandes y oscuros secretos son revelados. Los Noah no son la única familia milenaria ni mucho menos la más poderosa. Y Allen, ¿ha estado siempre tan solo como creía? Dolor, tristeza, amor... es lo que envuelve al Corazón.
1. Encuentro

Disclaimer. D. Gray-man no es de nuestra Propiedad, le pertenece a Hoshino Katsura-sama.  
Nosotras solo lo usamos sin fines de lucro…

Advertencias. Spoilers del Manga, Uso de Occ's, Muerte de uno que otro Personaje.

Autora del Capitulo: Ankoku no Ojou-sama

Beta del Capitulo: Kyo Kurama

La trama de este Fanfic inicia a partir de la Noche 216, por lo que si no has llegado a hasta este capítulo es seguro que leerás Spoilers del manga.

Este Fanfic será escrito por dos autoras diferentes, por lo que es posible que hallen diferentes narrativas a lo largo de la historia.

* * *

1ª Noche. Encuentro.

Su brazo había respondido ante la presencia del Apócrifo, salió desesperadamente en busca de él ya que sabía cuan peligroso. Le pidió a Tim que lo localizara desde arriba pero al no recibir respuesta, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo y no hallo al susodicho.

- Allen Walker – se dejo escuchar, de parte de una voz melodiosa, por aquella calle en la que se hallaba, comenzó a voltearse lentamente para encontrarse con...

* * *

El Apócrifo había terminado de deshacerse de aquella Marioneta Vacía, ahora era el turno de darle fin al Exorcista Kanda Yu. Acerco de nueva cuenta su mano a la cabeza del Joven.

- Hora de regresar a la Orden Oscura, Exorcista – dijo con una voz muy tétrica.

Un poco más y se encargaría de él.

- ¡Fiuuuu ~! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – dijo de manera entretenida una tercera persona. – Mira todo el desastre que han causado – aquella persona se encogió de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí? – expresó con bastante molestia el Apócrifo, volteándose para encararlo.

- Oye, esa es mi línea. – le dirigió una mirada llena de molestia. - ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Quién te dio la orden para que comenzaras a actuar?

- Eso no es algo de tu incumbencia – se acomodó las gafas, se disponía a acercarse nuevamente al Exorcista.

- Si sabes lo que te conviene dejaras al Chico en paz, el viene con nosotros. – dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Según quien? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír. – dijo de manera sarcástica.

- No, según ella – dijo señalando hacia la espalda del Apócrifo.

De la nada salió una joven totalmente cubierta de negro, se acerco con una velocidad sorprendente a al susodicho y con esa misma velocidad desenfundo una espada, con la cual mando a volar a su contrincante. No conforme con eso se alejo de ahí, dirigiéndose a la zona donde cayó ese ser, pero esta vez con un paso más tranquilo y con la espada en mano. Durante su trayecto, paso a un lado del primer sujeto.

- No lo vayas a matar. – Dijo de manera divertida y al ver la mirada que le dedicaron, procedió a explicar - No me malentiendas, sería bastante problemático para nosotras tener que dar explicaciones a esas molestas momias. – comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerpo inconsciente, aun de espaldas alzo la mano y agitándola despreocupadamente – Cierto, no te preocupes por el Chico que yo me hago cargo de él. Después de que acabes de jugar con esa cosa nos reuniremos con la Enana en… - decidió voltearse para terminar de dar instrucciones y cuando lo hizo, solo vio unas cuantas hojas siendo arrastradas por el viento. – ¿Dónde quedo el respeto a sus mayores? – comentó con una aura deprimente.

Se acerco donde los heridos, debía comprobar que siguieran con vida. Como anteriormente dijo, sería bastante problemático andar explicando lo que ellos hacían ahí y lo mejor era moverse de ahí cuanto antes.

A lo lejos se escucho como un edificio colapsaba, aquella persona solo pudo volver a negar con la cabeza. Tomo a Kanda y a lo que quedaba de la Marioneta del 14º. "Solo espero que la Enana tenga mejor suerte con El" pensaba mientras un carruaje negro con un Escudo de Armas en color oro y plata, se acercaba hacia ellos.

* * *

- Tú eres Allen Walker, ¿verdad? – pregunto una hermosa chica de cabellos tan negros como la noche y piel tan blanca como la nieve, de ojos cual plata liquida. Su voz era dulce y melodiosa.

- ¿Quién es la Señorita que desea saber? – dijo con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

- Mou ~. Yo pregunte primero – decía mientras un puchero se formaba en su rostro, cruzo su brazos – Además, deberías de dejar de usar esa falsa sonrisa conmigo. ¿A quién crees que engañas? – exclamo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Allen no sabía que contestar a la interrogante de aquella chica. ¿Quién era ella y de donde había salido? Su cuerpo no parecía responderle contrario a su Inocencia, la cual comenzó a alborotarse para después pasar a regresar a su forma original. Esto lo dejo aun mas impactado y le dirigió una mirada atónita a la joven.

- Nee ~. Aun no me has respondido, eres Allen Walker ¿sí o… - antes de que pudiera terminar, alguien más respondió a esa pregunta.

- ¡Alleeeeeen! – se escucho el resonar de un grito. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver de quien provenía, encontrándose con Johnny. - ¡A-allen! Al fin… logro al-alcanzarte. – trato de recuperar el aliento, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas. – ¿Que sucedió? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – al alzar la su cara se topó con la mirada molesta de una Joven. - ¿Quién es ella, Allen?

- Después de todo si eres Allen Walker – finalizo con una hermosa sonrisa, ignorando a la otra presencia. – Es un gusto conocerte Allen, mi nombre es Nella...- otra vez fue interrumpida.

Poco a poco se dejaba escuchar con más claridad el sonido del galopar de varios caballos. Frente a las tres se detuvo el carruaje negro y la puerta se abrió bruscamente, mostrando a un joven de facciones, un poco, similares a las de la Joven.

- ¿Qué rayos haces Enana? ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes! – decía mientras se bajaba del carruaje. - ¡Rápido! – dirigió una mirada más allá de la mencionada, sus ojos reflejaron alegría al ver al peliblanco tras ella - ¡Ustedes también vienen! – no espero respuestas y tomo a los dos hombres de una de sus muñecas, para después arrojarlos al interior del vehículo. Vio a la chica - ¿Puedes subir? O ¿te ayudo? – mientras alzaba una ceja.

- Yo puedo sola, gracias. – dijo de manera sarcástica y se subió al carruaje.

Con todos adentro, el mismo procedió a entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él. Inmediatamente comenzó el avance del carruaje, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la Ciudad. Minutos después, a la marcha del mismo se unió el galopeo de un caballo mas, llevando sobre él a la Joven de la espada.

Fin de la 1ª Noche. Encuentro.

* * *

Notas finales.

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Se merece un review?

Aceptamos críticas constructivas, consejos, palabras de aliento, nada de frutas…. Por favor.

El siguiente capítulo será escrito por Kyo Kurama.

Cualquier duda que puedan tener con respecto a la trama puede que mas adelante todo sea aclarado. Eso es todo nos leemos en el capitulo 3º.

* * *

Lamento mucho a aquellos que ya lo habian leido, me vi en la necesidad de borrar el Fanfic como consecuencia de mis burradas (olvido checar que el archivo estuviera bien.).

De verdad que lo lamento.


	2. Bienvenido

**Notas de autor:** Hoi, hoi~

Aquí reportándose la segunda escritora... yo ser Kyo Kurama ouo

Se que ya paso un buen tiempo desde que Ankoku subió el primer capitulo - me merezco un dia de abstinencia(?) asdas okno - y bueno... la inspiración no llegaba así que hasta hoy les traigo el segundo y el tercero, este ultimo como un bonus por haberlos hecho esperar.

-Autora del capitulo: Kyo Kurama

-Beta del capitulo: Ankoku No Ojou-sama

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de D. Grey Man pertenecen a su respectivo creador al igual que el resto de los Occ's-

Disfrútenlo ~

* * *

2º Noche. Bienvenido

Las enormes puertas de hierro, que ostentaban el mismo Escudo de Armas, se abrieron para dejar pasar al carruaje que siguió su marcha hasta llegar frente a la enorme y antigua mansión que era recortada por sombras reflejadas por la luz de la luna.

La primera en bajar fue la joven pelinegra seguida de el joven hombre que cargaba en el hombro a un inconsciente Kanda y por último, Johnny bajo ayudando a Allen que apenas y podía mantenerse en pie, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por la majestuosidad y antigüedad que la mansión desprendía, nunca habían visto algo como eso.

Un par de segundos más tarde un caballo paro justo al lado del carruaje, la misteriosa joven bajo con agilidad y gracia, sin decir palabra alguna paso por un lado del grupo solo dándole una mirada al peli blanco y luego dirigiéndola a la pelinegra. Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron dando paso a la chica al interior de la construcción.

- Por fin en casa – sonrió el mayor ya encaminándose a la entrada - ¿Qué esperan? – llamo al par que se mantenía en el mismo lugar.

No sabían quiénes eran aquellas personas y por lo mismo no tenían la intención de entrar a aquel lugar. Aunque no había forma de escapar por el momento, el sujeto extraño cargaba con Kanda y el mismo Allen no estaba en condiciones de pelear para irse de ahí.

- Allen – la voz de la joven salió amable y cariñosa – vamos – índico al peli blanco, sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en los contrarios.

El ex exorcista quedo perdido en la mirada, una mirada segura y protectora, una que no había visto nunca, al menos no dirigida a él. Le recordaba a alguien, a algo pero no sabía qué. Lo que si sabía era que le gustaba la sensación, lo hacía sentir seguro y con una confianza inexplicable.

Sin decir palabra alguna asintió y dio un paso instando a Johnny a hacer lo mismo.

- Allen, espera, no podemos confiar… no sabemos – chilló de inmediato, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía pero estaba renuente a seguir a personas de las que no sabía nada.

- Está bien, Johnny – le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, él tampoco estaba seguro de nada pero sentía que podía confiar.  
El Científico lo miró por segundos y al fin cedió, confiaba plenamente en Allen y si él estaba seguro en entrar haría lo mismo. Había pasado por mucho para encontrarlo y ahora no lo perdería de vista otra vez.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por un espacioso salón de piso brillante, candelabros que iluminaban por completo el lugar y un par de escaleras a ambos lados que se unían al llegar a lo alto del fondo del lugar.

Una de las puertas a un lado del salón se abrió dando paso a un joven alto y rubio, sus facciones amables y con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos de un marrón tranquilizador repararon en los recién llegados.

- Ya están aquí – fue su saludo mientras se acercaba al grupo.

- Miu – la pelinegra sonrió a modo de saludo.

- Princesa – sonrió de igual forma al ver a la menor.

- Se tardaron – una voz más aguda se escuchó – ya me estaba aburriendo esperándolos – detrás del rubio salió un niño que no aparentaba más de doce años, su cabello plateado acomodado en ligeras ondas enmarcaba su rostro enfurruñado del que destacaban un par de chispeantes ojos amatista.

- El pequeño Danio nos extraño – chilló emocionado el mayor de todos, aun con Kanda al hombro.

- Quien extraño a quien, Sasha idiota – siseo molesto el niño.

- Es tan divertido estar aquí – le encantaba molesta al menor, era fácil hacerlo enfurruñar.

- ¿Divertido? Yo lo considero más bien irritante – un tercer chico apareció en el lugar, un pelinegro de ojos ambarinos y semblante serio.

- Eres un aburrido, Hope – exclamo Sasha en espera de alguna reacción por parte del otro.

- Nella ¿está todo bien? – ignoró por completo al mayor, quien hizo un mohín indignado pero ya acostumbrado, sólo centrándose en la joven.

- Todo bien – afirmo con una sonrisa, una que ninguno de los presentes había visto nunca. Una hermosa y brillante acompañada por la chispa de fiereza y ternura natural de sus ojos.

Todos entendieron la razón de ello y entonces dirigieron su atención a sus invitados, a uno en especial.

Johnny y Allen se sobresaltaron un poco al sentir las miradas de todas esas personas, se habían mantenido en silencio solo observando y escuchando.

- ¿Así que es él? – Danio veía curioso al peli blanco hasta que frunció el ceño – no parece tener nada especial – se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Danio! – regañaron Sasha y Miu al mismo tiempo.

- Allen es especial por simple hecho de ser él – Nella salió en defensa del otro, no dejaría que nadie dijera lo contrario.

El infante solo hizo un puchero y volteo el rostro, no era capaz de rebatirle nada a la chica. Los dos mayores sonrieron mientras los otros dos se sentían nerviosos por la mirada del más alto.  
Hope solo mantenía su mirada fija en Allen, sin duda era tal y como lo esperaba, tan parecido pero tan diferente a Nella.

- De cualquier forma, Allen… – Miu llamo la atención del chico –… bienvenido a casa – sonrió y el resto hizo expresiones que indicaban lo mismo.

El peli blanco se sorprendió por las palabras dichas y una agradable sensación se instalo en su pecho.

* * *

En el mismo callejón donde momentos antes se había llevado a cabo un misterioso encuentro, un personaje se perfilaba en lo alto de una barda, su espantosa silueta inmóvil y su horrible rostro fijo en un punto en especial. Sus ojos parecían analizar las huellas invisibles dejadas atrás.

El Conde del Milenio había sentido el despertar del Decimo Cuarto y sin demora fue en su búsqueda, pero como era evidente había llegado tarde. Un poco mas y su encuentro con él se habría llevado a cabo.

Al parecer Allen Walker había logrado mantenerse firme una vez más y "Ellos" habían aparecido también.

Honestamente no esperaba que "Ellos" intervinieran, no después de tanto tiempo. Pero ahora comenzaron a moverse.

- La niña también estuvo aquí – reconoció los rastros de la presencia que quedaban, sus ojos brillaron por ello.

La había visto contadas veces pero fue más que suficiente para reconocerla, después de todo portaba la sangre de esas personas y su apariencia era como la de "Él".

- Creo que es tiempo de hacerle una pequeña visita a esa familia maldita – una sonrisa tenebrosa y perturbadora apareció en su rostro.  
Ya no había porque esperar más, después de todo el Décimo Cuarto ya había despertado.

* * *

¿ Algún review? *^*

Gracias por leer y también la personita que nos dejo su comentario en el primer capitulo, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Ahora vallan al siguiente~


	3. ¿Aliados?

**Notas de autor:** Hola again~

Como dije en el anterior, este capitulo es como un bonus por haberlos hecho esperar(?), por lo que este tambien corre por mi cuenta!

-Autor del capitulo: Kyo Kurama.

-Beta del capitulo: Ankoku No Ojou-sama.

-Disclaimer: Los personajes de D. Grey Man pertenecen a su respectivo creador al igual que los Occ's-.

* * *

3º Noche. ¿Aliados?

La tranquila y cálida atmósfera que se formó tras las palabras de Miu fue rota por el quejido proveniente de Kanda. Fue cuando todos recordaron que sus invitados estaban heridos.

- Lo mejor será atender esas heridas – Miu se adelanto para ayudar a Allen.

- Hope, tu lleva a este Chico – Sasha se acercó al nombrado que solo lo miro indiferente.

- Tú lo trajiste, encárgate de él hasta el final – no tenia porque hacer nada.

- Anda, solo tienes que llevarlo hasta una de las habitaciones, yo tengo cosas que atender – hizo una seña hacia lo alto de la escalera donde la otra joven se mantenía parada – Celty está esperando.

- Los informes – musito entendiendo la razón, habían pasado varias cosas y aunque a todos les molestara tenían que rendir cuentas.

- Me alegro que lo entiendas – sin darle tiempo de contestar paso el cuerpo de su hombro a los brazos contrarios – gracias Hope – canturreo yéndose rápidamente.

- Tan molesto – soltó no teniendo más que llevar al Chico en sus brazos.

- Enana – llamo mientras subía las escaleras – se que estas feliz pero no lo vallas a atosigar – sonrió a la menor.

- No me hables sobre atosigar – contesto, ella nunca molestaría a Allen, vio a Sasha desaparecer junto con Celty a lo alto de la escalera.

Nadie dijo mas y emprendieron camino por los pasillos laterales, Miu al frente dándole apoyo a Allen y a Johnny, Hope unos pasos atrás y por ultimo Nella y Danio.

- ¿Y Seth? – preguntó al niño a su lado – no siento su presencia por ningún lado – era extraño.

- Está en su misión de escolta – empezó a explicar – salió justo después de ustedes.

- Así que ya se fueron – comentó.

No era como si le desanimara el hecho, después de todo esas dos personas solo habían sido rescatadas por ser amigos de Allen. Que se quedaran en la mansión solo resultaría problemático, después de todo seguían perteneciendo a la Orden Oscura sin mencionar que se trataba de los "Observadores de la historia".

- No del todo – frunció el ceño molesto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El anciano fue el único que acepto irse, el mocoso sigue aquí – soltó irritado.

- ¿Qué? – exclamo contrariada - ¿Quién lo permitió?

- Seth – dijo sin más.

Ese nombre fue suficiente para entenderlo, solo a Seth se le ocurriría algo así, seguramente había simpatizado con el chico. Pero fuera como fuera seguía siendo un riesgo tenerlo en la mansión y como si lo invocaran, su otro huésped hizo aparición.

- ¡Alleeen! – el grito pudo ser fácilmente escuchado por toda la mansión, al otro lado del pasillo, justo doblando una esquina, un joven pelirrojo con un parche que cubría uno de sus ojos esmeralda se acerco corriendo.

- La… ¡Lavi! – exclamó un sorprendido Allen, se esperaba todo menos encontrarse con el Bookman menor. Antes de poder hacer cualquier pregunta se vio asaltado por el pelirrojo.

- ¡Allen realmente eres tú! – tomo al menor por los hombros empezó a zangolotearlo - ¡no creí que en verdad te vería aquí… desapareciste y luego… los Noah… el viejo Panda y yo… entonces… tú y Johnny aquí… yo vi y… ¿estás bien? – soltó todo atropelladamente y sin sentido alguno, comenzó a revisarlo por cada parte de su cuerpo.

Al peli blanco solo le caía una gotita por la sien, Lavi seguía siendo el mismo – estoy bien, Lavi – hizo lo que pudo para que parar de revisarlo.

- Es un alivio – paro por fin y vio sereno al menor – es bueno verte de nuevo – sonrió.

- Yo también me alegro de verte – sonrió de igual forma, aunque no tenía idea de nada de lo que sucedía se sentía feliz por ver una cara conocida.

- Lo mismo para ti Johnny – esta vez se dirigió al científico que los veía con una sonrisa mezclada con sorpresa.

- Es genial verlos juntos – comento, hacía tiempo que no veía a los amigos juntos, aunque faltara cierta chica – pero… ¿Qué haces aquí, Lavi? – pregunto de inmediato.

- Es cierto ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? – apoyo Allen, ellos mismo ni idea tenían de que era ese lugar, las personas ni mucho menos la razón de estar ahí.

- Oh, bueno – empezó a alborotarse el cabello – el Panda y yo recibimos la ayuda de estas personas – dijo riendo como bobo, él mismo tenía sus preguntas.

- ¡¿Bookman-san también está aquí?! – exclamaron al unísono.

- Estaba, él se fue hace poco – dijo un tanto inseguro.

- Pero ¿Cómo es que… - su pregunta quedo inconclusa al ser interrumpidos por sus anfitriones.

- Dejen las preguntas para después, ahora debemos hacer algo con sus heridas – Miu hablo tranquilo. Se habían mantenido al margen, solo observando y escuchando.

- A menos que quieran que su amigo muera – la voz de Hope salió indiferente, en sus brazos mantenía al inconsciente Kanda y ya se estaba hartando de cargarlo.

- Yu se ve bastante mal – comento Lavi con una expresión ingenua, a todos les cayó una gotita.

- Bakanda – musito Allen viendo el cuerpo del espadachín.

- No le pasara nada si dejan su cháchara y caminan de una vez – soltó Danio, la expresión del peli blanco era parecida a la misma que Nella componía cuando se preocupaba por alguien, una de las tantas expresiones que no le gustaban.

- Yo… gracias – no lo había dicho en todo ese rato y ahora tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

- No tienes que agradecer nada, Allen – la voz de la pelinegro sonó cálida y amable – ahora sigamos – le sonrió indicándole el camino.

Allen solo asintió con una sonrisa parecida y se dejo conducir de nuevo, había algo en esa chica que lo hacia sentir cómodo y tranquilo.

La pelinegra pasó a un lado de Lavi quien sólo la vio en silencio, la chica le causaba una sensación extraña, de hecho todos en esa casa le daban un sentimiento raro. Cada uno tenía un aura de misterio alrededor, esas personas eran más de lo que aparentaban pero aún así, la sensación que lo invadía cuando veía a la chica era diferente y seguía siendo la misma que cuando la vio por primera vez.

* * *

La noche, ya más avanzada, no hacía más que acentuar el silencio y la tranquilidad que rodeaba la mansión. Nella estaba en la habitación ocupada por Allen, en la habitación contigua descansaba Kanda acompañado por Lavi y en el resto de la mansión su familia se ocupaba de su propios asuntos.

Se encontraba parada a un lado de la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz de la luna mientras sus ojos reposaban en el peliblanco que dormía tranquilamente en la cama, Johnny estaba sentado en una silla al lado de esta mientras la mitad de su cuerpo reposaba en un costado de la cama, igualmente dormido.

Después de tanto tiempo por fin lo veía de nuevo, no eran las mejores condiciones ni la mejor situación pero ya estaban ahí y no podía estar más feliz.

Giro su cuerpo para poder ver por la ventana, dirigió su vista hacia la izquierda justo donde el ala este de la mansión se alzaba, sus ojos se enfocaron en la torre que se erguía imponente.

- Debiste sentirlo ya – sus ojos con un brillo anhelante y sereno, como si le hablara a la torre – él está de vuelta… Allen por fin está con nosotros – su voz no era más que un susurro que era llevado por el viento con un único destino.

El Décimo Cuarto había despertado, ahora solo faltaba "esa" persona… Allen ya estaba con ellos, con ella, y esta vez no dejaría que nada los separara. Tal paresia que el camino hacia el final comenzaba.

* * *

Si llegaron hasta aquí, entonces les gusto ;w;

Algún alma buena que no piense que se le caerán los dedos por dejar comentarios... ¿reviews? *-*

El siguiente capitulo sera escrito por mi Anko-nee~

Nos leemos en el quinto~(?)


End file.
